A Half a Heart You Are the Other Half I am
by Percabethforever2511
Summary: Surprises! Read to find out what that means...


**Annabeth POV**

"So Annabeth…" Percy called from the driver seat. "I heard that you were applying to go to Harvard University. Isn't that right?"

"Yes, why?" I asked pushing his bangs away from his eyes as he drove. "Is something wrong?" I looked sideways at him. His grip on the steering wheel was so hard that his knuckles were turning white. Something is bothering him all right.

"Er… well…" he hesitated. "There is a problem, yes, but it's not about you going to Harvard. It's just that my step-mom got a job in Canada, Toronto; so we will be moving there in a month." I stared at him shocked of what he was saying.

"Are you serious, Percy? I can't even stay without you for just 15 minutes. How in the world am I supposed to stay without you for 4 whole years?" I asked him throwing my hands in the air. "Can't you ask your step-mom and maybe move over to my house?" I looked at him hopefully he would say yes, but his expression didn't change.

"Annie," he sighed looking at me. "Of course I asked her that, but she doesn't approve that. She thinks it's too inappropriate for me to stay over at your house. She asked what I will do if your parents suddenly didn't like me and kicked me out of the house. I didn't have anything to say to that. She was kind of right. What if your parents or even you find another guy that is smarter and better looking than me? What will I do when that happens?" Percy hit the brakes. We were already at my house. Percy looked at me. "We're here."

I gulped. "Aren't you going to come in?" I asked taking my seatbelt off, but stopped when I noticed he wasn't.

He shook his head. "I have to finish packing my stuff. I'll be quite busy for this first week. I have late night work, so I will be late. I think I might have time tomorrow afternoon to hang out with you. Maybe we can catch a lunch together."

I just nodded and got out of the car. "Bye, Percy."

"Bye Annabeth…"

**Third Person POV**

Percy waited for Annabeth with his hands in his jeans pocket. Last week, Percy had promised Annabeth that he will take her out for lunch this week because he didn't take her last week; he had a lot of work from his office. The door opened and Annabeth came out. Percy was surprised of what she was wearing. Annabeth wore a blue strapless dress that Percy had accidently bought for her birthday. Annabeth didn't like dresses at all, but he understood the reason why she wore it right now. He stood up when Annabeth reached him.

"You looked beautiful like always." Percy smiled.

"Thanks. So where are we going to go right now?" Annabeth asked trying to hide her expression from Percy. She still couldn't believe that Percy didn't remember it was her birthday.

"It's a Mexican Restaurant. I thought you would love to go there right now." Percy said pulling out of the driveway. Annabeth just nodded and looked out of the window.

"So, Percy..." Annabeth started looking at the boy that she dearly loved beside her. "When are you guys going to move? Like next week or the next week after that?" Annabeth waited for Percy to reply impatiently.

"Annabeth... we are moving today. Our flight is at 9 p.m. If you want you can come with us to the airport and say bye," Percy replied not looking at her.

Annabeth was close to tears. Percy and her were going to separate on her birthday. The whole ride there neither of them said anything.

Percy pulled the brake when they reached the restaurant. Annabeth watched Percy take his phone out and text as he opened the restaurant door for her. "Thanks," she mumbled looking at the ground.

"Here follow me. I already reserved a seat for us." Percy said grinning at the passing waitress who looked dazzled. Annabeth gave the waitress the dirty look ever and of course she received one back.

Percy took Annabeth through a narrow hallway. They reached the door. Percy smiled at Annabeth before opening the door. The lights were off. Percy pulled Annabeth in through the door. Annabeth hear the door close behind them.

"SURPRISE!" Annabeth jumped back onto the floor when she saw the lights flicker on and people screaming. Her eyes fluttered open to find Percy and the rest of her friends standing in front of her grinning. Percy reached out and pulled Annabeth up.

"Happy birthday, Annie!" he kissed her on the lips. Annabeth looked at her boyfriend in surprise, anger and confusion. Percy blinked before realizing that Annabeth wasn't grinning and being happy like he was. "Annabeth! Cheer up! Don't worry, I'm not really moving! I just lied so you wouldn't keep on calling me and if I didn't answer you would suspect something was up, so Leo told me to tell you that I was moving! I am really sorry-"

Percy got cut off by a slap across the face by Annabeth. Everyone looked at Annabeth stunt. Percy put a hand on his cheeks hurt. "Annie..." he started. "Don't start with 'Annie' again! You don't know how I felt for those few days! I thought you were really going to move and we were going to break up! I didn't go to work most of the time! Did you know? I was in my room crying my ass off half the time! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Annabeth pulled Percy by his shirt and kissed him fiercely. "I hate you so much... but I can't help it, but also love you more than that!"

Everyone cheered and Leo came out of under the table wiping the sweat off. He thought he was going to get a smack in the face for giving Percy the idea.

Percy grinned like a kid receiving billion presents on Christmas Eve. His arm was wrapped around his girlfriend's waist as she received wishes from friends. Both of them had fun the whole time. Annabeth, Piper, Reyna, and Hazel laughed at Percy, Jason, Leo and Frank who were doing the Gangnam Style.

They laughed and talked the whole night until next morning at 1 a.m.

Percy drove Annabeth home. They reached her house in 20 minutes. Percy got out of the drivers seat and walked over to open the passenger seat for Annabeth to step out. He walked her to her door. Annabeth turned around to face Percy wrapping her arms around his neck and gave him a good night kiss.

"_**A half a heart you are... the other half I am...**_ I would always love you, Percy." Annabeth whispered into Percy's ear. "Good night, Perce."

**A/N: I hope you guys loved this One-Shot! I know there isn't that much fluff in it, but I'm working on another Percabeth One-Shot and I hope you all will like it! I'm going to be doing a Jasper, Leyna and a Frazel One-Shot as well! Hope you all will like that as well! :D And for people who ship Jason and Reyna, I'll do one for you too! PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**- Melody  
xoxo**


End file.
